


Feel Your Way to My Heart

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Two Thirds of Hear No See No [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Disabled Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Luke lets Flynn draw him. Alex walks in as Flynn is feeling Luke’s face. Panic ensues.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Two Thirds of Hear No See No [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979117
Comments: 15
Kudos: 248





	Feel Your Way to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSong/gifts), [nataliaissad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaissad/gifts).



Luke met Flynn after school, where she waited at the baseball field with Reggie and Willie. Luke and Reggie had band practice tonight after Julie and Alex finished some science project they needed to do, so the plan was to head to the studio and Flynn could work on her sketch before the other band mates joined them. Luke had noticed that the reason they locked their arms with Flynn was to help guide her. It made talking to anyone but Willie a bit hard when they walked, but Luke was determined to do something about his crush the more he thought about it. So when Reggie locked his left arm in Flynn’s right, Luke took Reggie’s other hand. Reggie turned to look at him, a blush high on his beautiful cheeks, and all Luke could do was grin in response. He heard Willie laugh and whisper to Flynn, she turned his general direction and grinned.

As they made it to the studio, Luke popped over to Julie’s house, finding Julie and Alex in the living room, and let them know he’d be in the garage when they were done. He got back to the studio, finding Reggie just fiddling with his bass on the couch next to Willie, while Flynn was feeling her way around. “Hey Luke.” She called, throwing a wave toward the door.

”How’d you know it was me?” He asked as he sat on one of the stools so she could sit in front of him.

”The smell of your cologne.” Flynn answered as she moved toward him with a sketch pad. He reached out, guiding her to set the pad on the piano before guiding her to the chair. “You wear Axe, Alex wears this fruitier spray, and Julie wears a lavender scent. Reggie and Willie don’t wear spray.”

”You’ve really got this whole thing down to a science.” He muttered.

Flynn shrugged, “I had a few months of blurring vision before my eyesight was gone. I picked up on things to differentiate people.”

Luke wished he could say he understood. But he knew she wouldn’t want that. “So, you ready to do this?”

”Am I facing Reggie?”

”No?” Luke answered curiously.

”Then I want you to do that smile he’s always telling me about.” Cause as much as she loved her brother, Luke liked him back. So she was determined to do something to make Reggie happy.

Luke didn’t know which smile she meant, but his face automatically fell into an easy smile at the thought of Reggie talking about him. Flynn leaned forward, slowly dragging her hands over his shoulders to his neck, up to his ears and through his hair, before she pulled back, pulling the sketchbook down and starting an outline. To say Luke was impressed at how well she worked was an understatement. She set the book aside again, and Luke vaguely registered Willie and Reggie watching them intently, as Flynn’s hand trailed featherlight touches over his cheeks and his lips.

”Hey guys, uh-“ Flynn startled back at the new voice. Luke was so focused on her that he didn’t realize Alex had walked in. Before Luke could say anything, Alex was already gone.

”Was that just-“ Flynn started.

”I’ll handle it.” Luke said quickly, hurrying out of the studio. He didn’t notice Flynn and Reggie on the verge of their own panic attacks as he sped down the driveway, catching Alex just as he made it to the front door. “Alex! It wasn’t what it looked like.”

”Really?” Alex snapped, “Because it looked like the girl that Julie has been crushing on was about to kiss you.”

”That wasn’t what was happening! She was using me for an art project.”

”She needed to feel up your face for an art project? You really expect me to believe that?” Luke didn’t really have a response to that. He had sworn himself to secrecy over Flynn’s eyesight and Reggie’s hearing, but now his best friend thought he was trying to steal the girl their other best friend was falling for.

”Look, just come back with me so she can explain her technique. Okay?” Alex looked at Luke dubiously, but he knew deep down that Luke would never betray him or Julie. So he gave in with a nod. But when they came back to the studio, they didn’t anticipate Willie trying to calm two anxiety attacks. Alex immediately rushed up to Reggie, as his band mate he spent more time with him than Flynn.

”Reggie, hey Reggie, look at me. Can you hear me, buddy?” Luke winced internally at his choice of words before moving into Reggie’s line of sight. He spoke softly, knowing Reggie could still read his lips.

”Regs, it’s okay. Focus on me. Look at me. Can you see me?” Reggie gave him a shaky nod, and Alex stepped away. “That’s good, man, that’s really good.” Willie was having a hard time grounding Flynn on his own though. Since she couldn’t see them, she had a hard time focusing on things. As Reggie’s breathing started to come under control, Luke acted rashly. “Alex, give me your hoodie.” Alex furrowed his brows, but he trusted his best friend and stripped off his over sized pink hoodie. Luke pulled off his own shirt, carefully bringing them toward Flynn’s chest. “Flynn, inhale for me. Through your nose. Can you do that?”

Flynn took a shaky inhale. Her nose picking up the mix of fruit and body spray. “L-Luke?” She asked tentatively.

”Yeah, yeah, it’s me. You’re both safe here. It’s okay.” Flynn clutched tightly onto the fabric presented in front of her, inhaling the scent as she felt herself calming. “You’re okay, Flynn. Reggie’s okay, too. Everyone is okay. Willie is going to touch you now, okay?” Flynn nodded and Willie wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead as she released the fabric in her hands.

”I’ve got you, sis.” He muttered quietly.

Luke turned his attention back to Reggie, who had calmed his breathing, but was just sort of staring. At first Luke thought he was just staring into space, but then he realized Reggie was watching him. Like he had been when he started talking. Luke looked down, realizing he was still shirtless. He couldn’t help the smirk that settled on his lips as Reggie flushed and looked away. But Luke still wrapped him in a hug, whispering that he was okay. Alex was very familiar with anxiety, so he waited until someone else was ready to talk. Flynn had turned to look at him, but not really at him, when she started to talk. “You weren’t supposed to see this.” She spoke quietly, staring at her hands. Julie popped her head into the studio at that moment.

”Weren’t supposed to see what?” Julie asked brightly.

Luke opened his mouth, ready to name any numbers of excuses, but Flynn spoke before he could. “I was mapping out Luke’s features.”

”Mapping out? What? Like for art class?” Julie asked. “Is that how your drawings are so accurate when you can’t see people?” Everyone froze. Flynn immediately directed her gaze toward where she had last heard Luke, “No, he didn’t tell me.” Julie corrected softly. “I could tell. You always had someone guiding you, and when you talked to someone you were never looking directly at them. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I thought it was so cool that you made such realistic drawings when you couldn’t see the people. I figured because they were your family, you just knew what they looked like.” Julie had been walking slowly, making her way across the room as she spoke, stopping just a little over a foot away from Flynn. “You’re an amazing artist, Flynn. I hope we didn’t make you uncomfortable. I can tell you don’t want people to know you can’t see them.”

Flynn reached out slowly, gently grasping onto Julie’s shoulders. “Do you-do you mind if I map out your face?” Everyone was quiet, watching.

Julie let out a gentle giggle, “I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
